menfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Moens (athlete)
Roger Moens ( Erembodegem , April 26, 1930 ) is a former Belgian medium-distance runner who specialized in the 400 m and 800 m . in these disciplines, he won many awards. So he was fourteen times Belgian champion, improved the world record twice and represented Belgium at the Olympics , where he once a silver medal won. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 World Record **1.2 Defeat OS *2 Trivia *3 Belgian championships *4 Personal bests *5 Honours **5.1 400 m **5.2 800 m **5.3 4 x 400 m *6 Award Biography [ edit ] Moens earned a degree in criminology . Later, he was employed by the Belgian judicial police . He also gave many years athletics commentary for the then BRT television. World [ edit ] On August 3, 1955 Moens improved in the Bislett Stadium in Oslo, the sixteen-year-old world record in the 800m and brought it on 1.45,7. For this achievement he received that year theNational trophy for sports merit . His record would stand for seven years, until in 1962 by the New Zealander Peter Snell was improved. As a Belgian record it was only improved in 1975 byIvo Van Damme . Moens improved on August 8, 1956 with his compatriots Bailleux, Langenus and Leva also the world record in the 4 x 800 m relay with a time of 7.15,8 (now 7.02,43). Yet he did not go that year to the Olympics Melbourne , which took place in November. In preparing for an athletics match, he was approached at a tennis court against a pole, which he injured ugly. Moens, as world record holder was a favorite for the Olympic title, later called this the greatest tragedy of his sporting career. [1] Loss on OS [ Edit ] Prior to the 1960 Olympics in Rome, Roger Moens had a lot of confidence. "Who wants to knock me to be very strong." With those words, the Belgian police was preparing for the final of the 800 m [2] However, he was in this "only" second, behind the then unknown New Zealander Peter Snell . On the final straight until just before the finish was Moens first, but as he looked over his shoulder only to the right to be able to absorb an attack, he did not see that Peter Snell caught him by the left. Fifteen meters before the finish line next to the Snell verkrampende Belgian and patted him on the line. [2] This Moens had to settle for silver. Immediately after the finish, he threw himself into the grass and stayed there, with his head in his hands, lie many minutes. Would not get the glorious conclusion that he had thought his career. [2] Years later he commented, when asked whether the final in Rome still haunted him: "Oh, it makes no sense to look back." Trivia [ edit ] *In Nero (comic) album "The Nine Peppercorn" (1956), the old man who has become by swallowing a Peperbol strong again decides to register for the Olympic Games in Melbourne . In the background of strip 210 is a portrait of Roger Moens. *In Nero (comic) album "The Brollebril" (1960) Adhemar is haunted by one of his captors. While walking, he says calmly: "Even Roger Moens' record breaking." (Lane 82) *The Nero Album "The Triple Zebra" (1962) Moens in strip 29-32 a cameo as a police inspector. He comes Nero arrest. When Nero flight, he continues running there in pursuit. *He finished at No. 613 in the Flemish version of The Greatest Belgian (2005), outside the official nomination list. *The commentary on, also on the Dutch television, repeated images of the Olympic victory with a world of often Bob Beamon in 1968 by Roger Moens. Belgian Championships [ edit ] Personal records [ Edit ] Honours [ edit ] 400 m [ edit ] *1952: BK AC - 48.9http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1952: 3rd set of OS in Helsinki - 48.6 *1953: BK AC - 48.5http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1954: BK AC - 48.1http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1955: BK AC - 48.7http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1956: BK AC - 48.4http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1957: BK AC - 48.2http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg 800 m [ edit ] *1953: BK AC - 1.55,6http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1954: BK AC - 1.47,5http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1954: 5th European Championships in Bern - 1.47,8 *1955: BK AC - 1.52,5http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1956: BK AC - 1.47,3http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1955: BK AC - 1.52,5http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1956: BK AC - 1.47,3http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1957: BK AC - 1.49,6http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1959: BK AC - 1.51,6http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1960: BK AC - 1.47,0http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1960: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgOS Rome - 1.46,5 *1961: BK AC - 1.49,5http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg 4 x 400 m [ edit ] *1952: 4th series OS Helsinki - 3.15,8 *1960: 4th series OS Rome - 3.15,1 Distinction [ edit ] *National trophy for sports merit - 1955 Category:1930 births